A Thanksgiving Adventure
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Thanksgiving is a time of Thanks and remembrance and cooking a turkey over a flamethrower...wait what? (ONESHOT)


**This is a requested song as promised! **

**I'm still brainstorming on what to use for "All of Me" by John Legend. **

**anubis456: I apologize but I will not be using "Guys and Dolls." I can't think of anything for it, but don't let that stop you from writing any ideas you have though! I will probably look at other songs from different eras as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

**/ **

Alfred sat on his couch pouting, unable to stop from dissing everyone that had turned down his invitation to eat with him on Thanksgiving. Why!? This was one of his most delicious holidays ever!

Alfred cringed from the compulsion his people were sending his way. His hands twitched and his stomach started grumbling. He was drowning in the need to make a huge meal that even he himself couldn't finish. Unfortunately, no one had agreed to come this year and he was feeling the pain of not being able to let his French side out.

When lunch came around a huge wave of hunger overcame him, his body moving on its own to the kitchen, where all the ingredients he needed were to make a huge feast for a gathering of friends and family…which were MIA.

What exactly was he supposed to do with all the food? He could only eat so much and the food just didn't taste the same after being refrigerated! What to do….Charity Banquet! There was a sign he saw a few days ago asking for people to bring meals for the poor to eat on Thanksgiving.

He truly was a hero!

/

Matthew hadn't accepted his brother's invitation at first because his brother hadn't accepted Matthew's invitation to come to his Thanksgiving in October. When his brother said he could come Mathew couldn't help but wonder if he had heard America just turn down free food.

After he had hung up after rejecting the invitation, Matthew was starting to feel guilty. Alfred probably didn't come because he was busy right? Matthew wasn't busy on his brother's Thanksgiving and he had still shot his brother's invitation down…

Damn it! That Hoser! Making him feel guilty!

So when Matthew walked out of his house and found himself floating off the ground, it didn't surprise him for some reason. He was spending too much time with America probably.

So when Matthew fund himself sitting in Tony's ship he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the other countries Tony had picked up. It looked like he had gotten most of Europe and Asia. Mexico was there too, Matthew was hope he was the last pick up, the spaceship was waaaay to crowded for the amount of people already in there.

Matt somehow managed to make it past Hungary's frying pan and keep China's panda and Kumajiji from fighting. When he got to the front of the ship where Tony was sitting and cursing in that language no one but America seemed to understand, Matthew was thankful for an open seat. Huh, thankful, Thanksgiving…Matt was just having a bad day, that's it.

Tony looked at Matt then away, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Matt had no idea what he was doing but he wasn't going to stop him. Tony flipped a switch and suddenly the window in front of them turned in to a huge screen, big enough for the wild crowd behind them to see.

On the screen was a picture of America's kitchen, his brother tying an apron around himself, with the logo that said "I Luv Fish." Then he went to the fridge and pulled out a turkey, it wasn't impressive, what was impressive was the fact that he pulled out four more turkeys. Then Alfred left the kitchen through the back porch. The screen flickered to show Alfred on his back porch where he he set up two posts on opposite sides of the fire pit and added a thin iron rod between, after stabbing it through one of the turkeys. Then Alfred put the stick over the fire, grinning he walked towards his garage and appeared a moment later…with a flame thrower. A real honest-to-God flame thrower. Matt always knew his brother over did things but seriously!? A flame thrower!? How did he not get arrested for any of the things he does in his country that are illegal!?

After putting goggles and gloves on his brother pointed the flamethrower at the defenseless turkey, even if it was dead Matthew still felt bad for it, about to be disintegrated for no other reason that his brother's boredom.

"_SACRIE BLIEU! WHAT HIS HE DOING!?" _Matt, and everyone else, jumped at the unexpected voice. Matt looked over as Francis rushed to the front where Matt, Tony and the screen were.

"_Non! _I cannot allow this blatant disrespect for food to begin! Take me down there!"

Tony looked at him, then the screen, then back at him and shook his head. Pointing at the screen just as the flames erupted from the nozzle. Everyone sighed, expecting the turkey to be burnt into unrecognizable ash. To Matt and Francis's shock though Alfred aimed underneath the turkey and watched in fascination as the turkey rapidly turned dark brown, the force of the flames slowly rotation the turkey on the rod. When Alfred took the flame thrower off he had a huge, maniacal grin on his face, Matt was glad Alfred's eyes were covered, he would have had nightmare for years afterwards if they hadn't been.

Alfred put the cooked turkey back into the pan he took it out in and brought it in to only grab another turkey and continue the process with three more turkeys. With most of the turkeys done Alfred started throwing vegetables onto the island in the middle of his kitchen and brought out a whole set of serving plates. Fluently, Alfred started cutting cabbage, carrots, tomatoes and celery. Once that was done he Put the salad pieces on the serving plates in a decorative manner that made Francis's eyes widen in shock.

Apparently Tony had kidnapped most of the countries in the world to watch his brother make a Thanksgiving meal.

/

Alfred looked down at his handiwork with a self satisfied grin. The turkeys looked great, he had some salad left over to make an actual salad out of and he had gotten to use his flamethrower this year.

Now…where to move the turkeys to? He put tin foil around them to keep them warm but he wouldn't be able to make side dishes in the kitchen with the turkeys taking up this much space. He walked into the dining room where the table was set up and decorated for a banquet...that wasn't going to take place apparently.

'_Might as well leave them in here, there's enough room and it isn't that far from the kitchen…and there is enough space for the side dishes and dessert…,' _thought Alfred. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks to get his mind back on track.

The next four hours were a blur for Alfred, he made all the side dishes and was almost done with the desserts. He had it all placed on the table wrapped in tin foil, ready to go to the charity banquet. He smiled as the dessert he had been itching to make for the past two hours could finally be satisfied. Was going to start when he felt and odd prickling on his back, as if he was being watched.

Spinning around Alfred didn't see anyone, only his empty kitchen. He stared suspiciously for moment before he turned back to the task at hand.

/

Matthew admitted that even he hadn't seen his brother actually cook anything that didn't have instructions. But he had been captivated as Alfred moved around the kitchen with an elegance that no one thought him capable of. His attention concentrated on his task at hand and the food seemingly to follow his every command like a devoted pet. Once most of the dessert had been laid out Tony had teleported them into the kitchen, taping their mouths shut with some weird alien material.

Once the countries had organized themselves somewhat the first thing that everyone noticed was the smell, the delicious intoxicating smell of a home cooked meal and the appetizing vision of all the tinfoil wrapped dishes set out on a table ready to be eaten from.

Gilbert winked at Matthew as he started unwrapping a plate to peek when Francis jerked the meal out of his arms. Shaking his head Gilbert and Francis glared at each other.

Matt jumped slightly when his sleeve was gently tugged on, Kumakiki pointing towards the cabinet with all of Alfred's fancy China. Matt was pretty sure that wasn't a good idea so he shook his head at Kuma slightly. Then he peeked around the doorway into the kitchen. Surprised to find Russia already there. Matt was just about to look around as well when Russia suddenly pulled back from the door and put a finger to his lips, signaling to the others to be quiet.

He must have forgotten about the weird alien tape they all had on their mouths. About a minute later Russia peeked around the corner again, motioning for Matthew to look as well. Alfred had his back to them and seemed concentrated on the task of cutting whatever it was in front of him.

Matt quietly put Kumajira on his feet and motioned him to the side of the island they were facing, which was the side opposite from his brother. Kuma looked confused for a minute before nodding in understanding. Slowly opening the drawers and taking out a handful of silverware, toddling back to give them to Matt who passed them to whoever had showed up to take them. Then Matt motioned for Kumajiki to grab the plates that were sturdier and on the side of the island between the doorway and Kumaji was on and where Alfred was standing. Kuma sent Matthew a look that promised revenge later, but slowly toddled around and slowly opened the drawer, reached in and took out as many plates as he could carry, which was dangerously close to falling over. When Kumaji tripped over his own feet and the plates started falling forward-then they were gone.

Startled Matt watched s Russia balanced the plated in one hand and glided over to take them to the dining room, after counting how many more they would need he glided back to the drawer still open and grabbed the rest of the plates. Then he brought those out and gave them to Belgium who started helping some of the other countries set the table and motion for Tony to shoot at the side of the room when they needed to expand for more space to place people.

The other countries had started unwrapping when a gasp came from the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. Alfred stood there and his mouth moved without making any noise. A pot in his heat protected hands.

Everyone froze before Tony clicked a button and shouted, surprisingly loud, "HAPPY THANKSGIVING Al!" Which started a shouting match to see who could outdo the person before them. Al smiled happily as he gently put the pot down.

"Thank you, everyone. This is the best Thanksgiving I've had in a long time."

/

Late that night Alfred set a small table for two to eat at and lit the fireplace on the side of the room. He put one turkey down on the table and the apple pie he had made for this occasion. He hurriedly put the plates out when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

"You came again Star Eyes."

"Of course Mother, I would never miss it. This is our holiday afterall."

/

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! EAT AMERICAN PORTIONS! XD


End file.
